Giving In To Absolute Pleasure
by NellieTodd
Summary: Oneshot- His smile was just so captivating and he loved to see it. What if Frank's visit to Brad's bedroom went a tad...differently? Rated M for some sexual content and bondage. Slash.


**Look. I've had so many Rocky-related ideas in my head lately. This just needed to come out and happen. I'm working on an update to the winter story, since that seems to be more in demand at the moment. That update should come tomorrow at some point (i hope.).**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this.**

 **MALE ON MALE SEXUAL CONTENT OF SOME SORTS, BONDAGE.**

* * *

Brad didn't want to admit it. Not even to himself.

But now this transvestite was hovering over him, pinning him down by the wrists on the bed, in the middle of the night, making sexual advances, and he felt like he should give in.

Brad knew he should be boiling mad- after all, the guy impersonated his fiancee just to get into his bed. But he just couldn't stay mad for very long, since Dr Frank N Furter was gently and slowly caressing his inner thigh.

"Well now, Brad. It seems like you have a choice to make." purred the scientist.

Brad swallowed, despite the dryness in his mouth. "And what would that be?" his quivering voice betrayed any assertiveness he tried to display. The transvestite smiled. In the dim light, Brad could see his pearly white smile glowing, a whiteness that matched the pearl necklace he was so fond of wearing around his neck. There was an uncomfortable stillness in the air and he could feel his heart pound as his mind went in a million directions, trying to guess where this was likely to go.

No matter what scenario came to mind, however, he had a feeling he shouldn't be involved in it.

Finally the doctor spoke. "You can either lay back and allow this to happen…" He trailed off, making Brad grow even more nervous.

"…or?" he prompted. Frank brought himself a little closer to Brad's face. He could smell the slight perfumey scent that was infused in his makeup.

"What does the 'or' matter at this point? I think we both know that you really want this to happen." Brad was frozen with shock. Frank seemed to be able to read him like a book, even when that book was kept under lock and key behind a million closed doors in the depths of his mind, never to be read.

"I…" he began, unable to formulate any other words. Frank smiled again before removing his left hand from Brad's wrist. He let it travel down his guest's bare chest, slowly and teasingly, before stopping at the waistband of his tighty-whities. He ran his finger along the band, back and fourth, making Brad anticipate his next move. The man was getting hard and he had to admit that.

Frank continued to slowly move his finger back and fourth. He kept his gaze locked with Brad's. It was clear Frank didn't want to go any further until Brad consented in some way. But Brad didn't move or make a sound indicting permission.

Nor did he make any protests.

He began to sweat. He was conflicted; should he let this stranger do as he pleased with him? The face of his fiancee, Janet Weiss, appeared in his mind, reminding him what was right. He had been raised since birth to know what was supposed to be- man marries woman, man has sex with woman, woman has children. End of story.

So why was he so intrigued by this other man?

"Brad, I think something needs to happen here." Frank said suddenly, breaking the silence. "So what say we get…down to business?"

Without warning, Brad scrambled out from under Frank and got out of the bed, nearly getting tangled in the blanket in the process. He stood a few feet from the bed, his back turned to Frank, his arms crossed.

"I…I can't do it!" Brad admitted in defeat. Frank sighed.

"There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure." Frank said simply. He turned to look at him. His host was now causally on his stomach, his feet in the air, walking his fingers along the silk sheets. "It was just going to be a little fun…a little playing around, as it were." He looked at Brad. "Janet needn't know. I wouldn't tell her."Now Brad was really unsure. Was it okay if it was a one time thing, and never happened again, nor was it spoken of? He took a step towards the bed, but then turned away again. This time, Frank got up and came up from behind him. "Oh come now. Don't be like that." He placed his well manicured hands on Brad's shoulders and gently began to rub. "You seem…rather tense…"

Brad pressed his lips together in a thin line. He wished Frank would stop massaging him. But at the same time, he wanted him to keep going.

"Of course I'm tense…" he said. Frank rubbed his shoulders a little harder, causing Brad to let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure. They stood there for a few minutes as Frank worked the kinks from Brad's shoulders. He let himself get lost in Frank's touch- his hands were like magic on his tight muscles.

"If you're not going to decide on…certain things, I could help with the tension in the rest of your body." Frank offered, keeping his voice in his low, seductive voice that he saved for when he really wanted something.

Brad pondered this a moment. "Well, I supposed that's alright. Go ahead."

Frank laughed. His laugh sounded absolutely beautiful. He took his hands from Brad's shoulders, much to his disappointment.

"Now now, it's going to take a bit fo a different position for this to happen. Look, I got an idea that might help you relax. Go sit on the bed for a moment."

Brad did as he was told. Frank then went to a nearby chest of drawers and opened one. He rummaged around before removing something small from it. Coming closer, Brad saw it was a roll of silver duct tape. His heart pounded again.

"W-what's that for?" he stammered. Frank sat next to him.

"Some of my…um…guests…have found that the pressure and confines of the tape on the body can help relax a person. That, coupled with a good massage can work wonders. If you'll allow me, I can show you it firsthand."

Brad bit his lip. His gut was telling him to allow it to happen. Frank seemed like he wasn't going to force himself on him and would wait for consent. Of course, a second part of him was telling him to run from the room, find Janet, and get out of there.

In the end, he decided his gut should be trusted. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

Frank smiled once more with the knowledge that he'd won. "Turn your back to me and put your hands behind you." Brad hesitated at first, but then spun around, shut his eyes tightly, and placed his hands behind him. He didn't open his eyes until he felt the tape starting to wind around his wrists, binding them together. "Is that too tight?" Brad shook his head and Frank kept winding.

He hoped Frank would stop there, but no. After Brad's wrists were securely bound, Frank proceeded to wrap his upper arms. Once that was done, he wrapped the tape around Brad's torso and elbows, pinning his arms to his body. He wrapped it above and below his pecs. The transvestite allowed Brad a moment to test his bonds a little and settle into the feeling.

Brad wasn't sure what to make of it at first. He'd never been tied up for any reason before. He began to move tentatively, scared to hurt himself or force the tape to come undone.

Frank noticed this hesitancy. "You can struggle harder if you want to. I wrapped you up pretty well."

Now he slowly began to struggle more. Before too long he was fighting the tape bonds with all his might, but it was too no avail.

Frank was enjoying this. He watched Brad struggle, his expression a mix of fear, confusion and unsureness. He could tell Brad was trying to suppress the fact that he was enjoying this. Soon Brad's fight began to dwindle and he settled back down. "Are you comfortable, Brad?"

"Yes. What now?"

"Now, we do your legs." Without another word, Frank got down on his knees on the floor in front of Brad and wrapped his ankles together. Brad this time felt a little lees nervous. He sat still as Frank bound his calves and then his thighs. At last, the doctor bound his feet and stood back up. Brad tested these bonds out as well; as before, he was trapped.

Frank sat back down beside him and carefully laid him down on his stomach. Starting at the shoulders once more, he began to massage his captive from head to toe.

Brad turned his face to the side so he wasn't smothered by the pillow. He was really enjoying this! The duct tape kept him well restrained, and while he thought he'd be terrified of being trapped at the hands of another man, he felt…rather safe and comfortable. Frank was skilled in massaging, obviously having done it so many times in his life, and his tired, tense and aching muscles were soon in pure ecstasy. He shut his eyes, this time, in bliss, letting himself moan at the doctor's firm but gentle touch.

Soon, Frank's voice broke through his cloud. "You doing alright?"

He nodded once. "Yes…this feels amazing!"

"I told you, you'd like this!" He rubbed for a few more minutes. "Brad, I could give you more by relaxing your facial muscles, too."

He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder as best as he could. "Go on."

Frank stopped rubbing and instead lay on Brad so that his face was close to his ear. "It's simple. I'll put a rubber ball in your mouth and wrap the tape around it. Then I rub your face." Brad pondered this a little. Being tied up was one thing, but not being able to say something about anything was another. But, as the situation proved, he was in way too deep now. He might as well just push things a little further.

What was the harm in that?

"Okay. We'll try it."

Frank got up and went back to the drawer, this time retrieving a red rubber ball. He came over to the bed and sat Brad up.

He looked at the ball in Frank's hand. It looked larger than he'd expected, and he began having second thoughts…

"Open as wide as you can." Without thinking, Brad let his jaw drop. The doctor wedged the thing into his jaw, carefully, slowly getting the entire thing in as far as it would go without hurting him. He then picked up the tape and wound it around Brad's head five times, effectively gagging him. "If you need to speak for any reason, give me three quick grunts to let me know."

Once the tape was cinched off, Brad looked at Frank, who seemed delighted by the sight. He then tried to speak, the tape and ball turning his words into unintelligible mumbles. Frank then scooted closer and began to massage Brad's face and head. He put a little more pressure on the parts covered by the tape. The sticky tape rubbed a little, but Brad didn't care. Again, Frank had him in happiness. He had never been touched like this before. Hell, before Janet, he never really had anyone look at him twice.

Now here he was at the hands of this bizarre man, bound, gagged and being rubbed down. Not something he'd ever pictured for himself, but as long as no one else knew, he was beginning to see that there was no real issue with this.

He felt like dark clouds that were there for so long were slowly beginning to drift apart, letting in a clear blue sky in his mind. Another man touching him wasn't the worst thing, he was finding out. Maybe he could let Frank…do other things…

"Are we doing okay still?" Frank spoke into Brad's ear. "Do you need the gag removed? Any pain?"

Brad shook his head immediately and mumbled an "Mm-mm!" and allowed Frank to keep rubbing. He went back to massaging the full body, much to Brad's pleasure.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the tape bonds and being completely helpless really helped make the experience more enjoyable. Being controlled and confined was actually a lot less scary and more exciting.

He could feel his own cock hardening, as if it were turned to stone by Medusa herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Frank, but he kept rubbing until his hands tired out, which was quite awhile.

"Now Brad, I think we're a little more relaxed, wouldn't you say?" Brad nodded enthusiastically. Frank grinned and nestled his face into the crook of his neck, making Brad jump slightly from the unexpected contact. They sat like that for a few minutes, just relishing in the silence. "Would you like me to untie you now?" Brad hesitated, but nodded again. He really was liking this treatment, but he supposed that all god things must come to an end. Frank got up once more and this time came back with a pair of scissors. "I do apologize if it hurts, I'll try to be quick and careful."

Frank started by cutting the tape from his legs. Unfortunately, the tape had been wrapped around body hair, and it did hurt as Frank yanked what remained on his skin after he had cut where he could. Both men were thankful for the gag being in place- Brad did yelp a little in pain as the tape was pulled.

Once his legs were free, Frank removed the tape from his arms and chest. As Brad rubbed his raw wrists, Frank grabbed a bottle of lotion from the nightstand that Brad hadn't noticed was there before. He allowed him to rub the spots where the tape had been with the lotion. It stung a little in some spots where it had been exceptionally sore, but other than that, he just loved having Frank's hands all over him once more.

Lastly, Frank removed the gag. Once the tape was gone, Frank tenderly removed the big ball, wiping it with the far corner of the blanket. "So Brad, how was that?"

"Not going to lie… that…was amazing. How did you learn to be so good at massaging?"

"Years of practice." He threw a glance at Brad's nether regions. "I dare say you enjoyed it in more ways than one." Brad too looked down at his hard member and instinctively tried to cover up. Frank let out a hearty laugh and let the ball in his hand drop. "Oh don't be so embarrassed! You know, there's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure."

There was that phrase again. He seemed so damn fond of just breaking all the rules Brad had learned to respect and follow to the letter. Nevertheless, as Frank began to shift position and get more on top of him, Brad allowed him to, and laid on his back. He then felt the transvestite's fingers tracing him again. Once they got to his underwear, however, they pulled them off this time, exposing his long, hard member.

Brad knew that this was going to happen. And maybe he should let it.

Frank knelt by his cock, his face hovering over it. He looked at Brad, awaiting his consent.

"Well, you promise you won't tell?"

Frank smiled once more, lifting Brad's penis upright. Brad had really grown to love his smile. It made his heart melt and put him more at ease. This guy seemed so skilled at doing things like that. Why, he had Brad in a few compromising situations that he had never thought he'd be in, all in one night.

"On my mother's grave…" The last word was turned to garbling as Frank N Furter showed that you shouldn't talk with your mouthful.

* * *

 **Oh god. That was an interesting experience. I'll just say that Tumblr can give too many ideas...**

 **With that said, I'm gonna go work on A Rocky Winter. Which is something more...um, family friendly...**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
